In recent years, there have been increasing displays by color photographic in department stores, platforms of subways, restaurants, lobbies of hotels, and so on.
A display method by such photo display includes a method in which an image formed on a support is displayed by light irradiated from an image side, and a method in which an image is displayed by light transmitted from a backside of the image. It is self explanatory that in such specific conditions as in a dark room or outdoor at night, the latter method can give a clearer image.
However, the transmission method displaying an image by transmitted light requires a light-sensitive material capable of providing an image with higher density than that of conventional one. Therefore, the amounts of silver and a coupler contained in the light-sensitive material used in this method increases inevitably to a large extent.
Further, a light-sensitive material for display, which is usually displayed in a large size, requires higher sharpness.
However, the increased amounts of silver and a coupler for obtaining a higher image density result in a thicker layer, which in turn causes such problems as deterioration of sharpness, insufficient drying, and sweating.
If there would be available a light-sensitive material which could provide a good displayed image either in a reflection method or a transmission method, it would be advantageously applied in such place as variable in brightness surrounding the display to a large extent; for example, on a street it is displayed in natural daylight at daytime, and by artificial illumination from a backside at night.
A method for solving this problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Open to Public Inspection Publication (hereinafter, referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 141049/1988, in which there is used a transparent support having a white pigment coated thereon or kneaded therein.
However, a light-sensitive material using the above support is liable to comprise inferior sharpness to conventional color paper.
A method to improve sharpness is disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 14152/1987, 165656/1987 and 83521/1987, in which an anti-irradiation dye is used. However, there is liable to be desensitized remarkably a light-sensitive material having a support coated thereon or kneaded therein with a white pigment, and provided thereon a dye enough to give satisfactory sharpness for a photo display.
It is also a known method for improving sharpness to provide an antihalation layer on a side of a silver halide emulsion layer or on a backside thereof.
However, the antihalation layer provided on a side of a silver halide emulsion layer results in lowered sensitivity due to reflection in exposure. Therefore, it is preferable to provide the antihalation layer on the backside. Even thereby, however, sharpness is still not improved to a satisfactory level.